Occupant protection systems for use in vehicles are known in the art. One type of protection system includes an actuatable inflatable restraint module, which has an inflatable restraint that is commonly referred to as an air bag. A controller determines whether the air bag module is to be actuated to inflate the air bag within a vehicle occupant compartment. The air bag module is actuated by the controller upon the occurrence of a predetermined condition for which a vehicle occupant is to be cushioned. For example, a sensor senses a vehicle condition indicative of a vehicle crash condition and, in response thereto, the air bag module is actuated.
In certain circumstances, even if the predetermined crash condition occurs, it may be preferable to refrain from actuating the air bag module (i.e., prevent inflation of the air bag). Specifically, if the occupant associated with the air bag module is at a location such that actuating the air bag module and deploying the air bag will not enhance protection of the occupant, actuation of the air bag module does not occur. One example in which an occupant is located such that actuating the air bag module and deploying the air bag will not enhance protection of the occupant is when the occupant is very near the air bag module. An occupant who is very near the air bag module is referred to as being within an occupant out-of-position zone. Actuation of the air bag module for an occupant who is within the occupant out-of-position zone will not enhance protection of the occupant.
A protection system that provides for control of a protection system device (e.g., an air bag module) in response to a sensed occupant condition (e.g., occupant type and occupant location) is commonly referred to as a "smart" protection system. Smart protection systems control actuation of the associated protection system device (e.g., the air bag module), and may also control a deployment profile (e.g., timing and manner of deployment) of the device. For example, smart control of an air bag module can include control of the amount of inflation fluid used to inflate the air bag in response to sensed occupant location.
Many modern vehicles are equipped with movable power seats. Within a power seat system, a power seat motor is controlled to move an associated seat, and an occupant located thereupon. Control of the motor is responsive to manual actuation of switches that are typically located somewhere on the seat. The movement of the seat is relative to a vehicle chassis, other vehicle interior components, etc.
A feature that is often associated with power seats is a memory seat function, in which an occupant-desired seat location is readily re-established. A memory is utilized to store the desired seat location. Actuation of the memory seat function is typically via a memory switch located within the vehicle, on a key chain fob, or the like. Upon actuation of the memory seat function, a controller utilizes a sensed input from a seat location sensor to determine direction and distance to move the seat to the memory-stored seat location, and the motor is operated accordingly. A plurality of occupant-desired seat locations can be stored in the memory. Thus, several vehicle users can take advantage of the memory seat function, with each user having their own seat location preference.
Thus, the use of a power seat, and specifically the use of a memory seat function, within a vehicle permits ease of movement of the seat. Thus, the location of the occupant relative to the interior of the vehicle is readily changeable. As noted above, location of the occupant relative to an associated protection device may result in an alteration of deployment of the associated protection device.